bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Birthday Planned for Disaster
Invitations; Fun To Be Had Everyone knows three things. Death and Taxes remain... but so does crappy birth-day parties. Tristeza Desgaste, Bailarin Mareado, and their daughter; Adalina Mareado walked steadily upon the sandy dunes. Adalina was having her first trip here; and it was... odd and unpleasant to her. Her hand in her mother-figure; Bailarin, her energy was already waning. Luckily they hadn't met any other Hollows or Arrancars yet... it would be bothersome if they did. Tristeza sighed as she continued to walk on. Why had Bailarin decided to be so nice all of a sudden; especcially to the man that caused so much inner conflict? Bailarin couldn't wait to meet the family; Tereya... Nori... their daughter; it would be fun! Yeah riiight. Inside, any parent would've stood dumbfounded at the scene. There was the banners overhead, as well as several other decorations to celebrate what was to be Mitsune Haruo's birthday. However, there was a table centered in the living room, with Tereya Haruo and the said daughter, as well as the husband, seated at it. Between them were several drinks, almost filling up the whole table itself. Tereya was drinking again. But so was Mitsune. Once again, the wife had put a bad influence on the girl... with a drinking contest. Nori was already passed out in the chair; it was predictable that he'd be the first one to lose, even with a little girl at the table. In contrast to the other two, he was only able to drink ten bottles before passing out. His head rested against the back of the chair, and the rest of his body laid limp in it's body. If anybody tried to wake him, they'd have a hell of a hard time doing so. A light snore escaped his throat... "Bitch... You're going down." If someone hadn't been watching her say it, they would've considered it impossible for those words to come out of the mouth of the adorable little girl sitting at the table. She had to sit on a few textbooks in order to be at equal height with her opponent... But the number of bears surrounding her person outnumbered that of her opponent by one. It seemed she was a faster drinker, too! Almost the second after she had finished her sentence, she slammed the bottom of another bottle on the table. Tristeza and Bailarin walked in. Bailarin was immediately disturbed; and covered Adalina's eyes. With only Adalina yelling out; "Stop it mom! I can't see what their doing!" Bailarin mumbled, "You don't need too sweety..." Tristeza smirked, "Oh; drinking party, I'm in!" Bailarin rolled her eyes... of course Tristeza would join in the immorality. Tristeza swiped a mug glass and took a quick gulp. Relaxing against the wall. "Nice place you got here..." Adalina continued to try to look; to which Bailarin didn't stop anymore... not like she could do anything about it, plus, Tristeza had already joined in. That's when Tereya stopped, took a shocked look over towards the newcomers... then stared blankly and shrugged. Without concern for anyone, she continued to drink her guts out, determined to keep up with her daughter. She'd ask why the bitches were here later... right now, she was going to teach Mitsune a lesson. "Who the fuck're you?" The guest of honor didn't have the same manners as her mother. Even as she spoke, half of her mouth was busy drinking the bottle dry. Strangely, it didn't seem like the little monster's speech was slurring, nor did she seem to be getting tipsy from the beer... There was the possibility she was cheating. Garganta was throat in spanish, wasn't it? Adalina peered over to Mitsune. So this was the other girl that her Mom had talked about. Smiling sheepishly; she was shy at first... how she would break out of her 'box' admist heathens... was of no clue to her parent. Tristeza smiled, "Got a mouth on this one, hehehe." "Oi, why don't you shut the fuck up and keep on drinking, if you're gonna jump in...!" Tereya declared, her voice slightly slurry. "Nnnnnn..." A groan escaped Nori's mouth. Everyone was too loud. It was interferring with his sleep. Mitsune responded to Tereya by throwing a now-empty bottle at her head, watching as it shattered into a million pieces and covered the woman with liquor. After a slight paused, she picked up another bottle and prepared to do the same to the new party guest. Tristeza grasped the bottle; instantly the bottle seemed to vanish away; Sonido having vanished it away. "Hey now..." "I don't feel like drinking until I puke..." Bailarin sighed, but walked into the kitchen. "Hey Nori." looking at him; she smiled; a less enthused smile then she had years ago; but none the less a smile. Adalina smiled, the noise around her was giving her a headache, but it was so exciting. Adalina was hiding behind Bailarin's skirt; a timid expression on her face as she glanced to the Haruo family. That was when Tereya purposely decided to stop, eyes finally drifting over towards the two former enemies. "All right..." She said calmly, alloweing herself to turn towards the two. "What in the hell are you doing here?" Her question and tone wasn't much different from Mitsune's, rude and filled with an irritated boredom. Her eyes also drifted towards the child hiding behind Bailarin. "And who's the kid?" It appeared that Bailarin didn't realize Nori was asleep. Her greeting was met with a combination of a twitch and a yawn. If he could've rolled over in the chair, he would've! This was uncomfortable... he wanted the couch! Or the bed! Or both! Mitsune paused, slightly, then vomited; covering her two other opponents in the brown/orange phlegm. Then, she burped, hopped down from her table, and ran into the bathroom. Mitsune's birthday was fun! Tristeza simply waved off the vomit; using her manipulation of air to remove the disgusting bile. Her use of the particular scent also allowed for the smell to vanish; plus moods would lighten. Adalaina flinched at the actions. This place was a mad-house... the perfect Asylum going... horribly wrong. Or... perfect. Depending on how you looked at it. Adalina decided to go look for Mitsune by herself. Bailarin looked to Adalina and then Tereya. "That's our daughter, Adalina." "And we're here because we got invitations to the party... supposedly." "But I'm not sure if the tag 'birth-day' was approiate' anymore..." "OH MY GOD--" Immediately, Tereya re-coiled back in disgust. "I know you couldn't hold it in, but god damn...." She was stuck with the vomit on her, and unwilling to stand it, she decided to stand up. "I'm outta here..." As she started to walk up the stairs, she looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Fuck birthdays... this is just the life of the family..." With that, she ran upstairs to go change. "W-what?!" The shout woke up Nori, who practically leaped out of his chair. Unfortunately, that made him land on the large amount of bottles covering it's surface, and he thrashed around on them until they were nearly all on the floor. With his snapping upwards, he glared at the two guests in place of his wife. He would've cursed them out... But... Something smelled nice... Bailarin raised a brow. Tristeza only smirked. "Finally; the dead do rise! Who knew?" Adalina glanced around the hall, carefully peeking. "Hello?" her voice tender and silent, she wasn't sure if she was even allowed here... her Mom or Tristeza might get mad... It took the clueless man a few seconds to realize who the two people near him were, and why they were here. "You came!" He shouted enthusiastically. The smile on his face was warm and polite, expressing his joy at the possibility that he actually had friends. "I was worried you wouldn't come, because... Well... My wife tried to kill you, and I was a total asshole..." Instantly, his happy expression became a frown. "Hi!" The voice came from behind the girl; even with the sweet tone, it was still obvious it was Mitsune's. But, she didn't mind! The more people at her party, the more presents! Looking behind her; Adalina flinched; and grasped the front of her chest for a moment. "Oh, you scared me." giggling a bit. "What's your name?" the usual initiation of friendship, Adalina thought this girl was fast... or she hid. Tristeza nodded, "Oh; me too; but don't worry, I'm fiiine." drinking some more of the beer; she smirked 'sweetly'. If it was possible... Bailarin on the other hand nodded, "I've gotten over it; I don't really care anymore, I've chosen to just continue on. It took me awhile; but eventually we found Adalina, my daughter." smiling soon afterwards at the thought of their foster-child. "Nyeh, well, drink all the beer you want, and I'm sure she's adorable. Though... You may want to keep her away from Mitsune..." Nori pointed out, frowning. If the girl pissed her off, she'd go into a psychotic rage and kill her. Or, in the least, make her cry. He didn't want that to happen! "Are either of you wearing perfume..?" "Mitsune's name is Mitsune." Mitsune pointed out, not at all upset by the redundancy in her sentence. In one, swift move, she appeared in front of the girl and gave her a tight hug, inhaling a lungful of her scent as she did so. After a few moments, she exhaled; nearly shuddering as she did so. "You smell... nice..." "And my name is Adalina!" she nearly wierded out at the way Mitsune 'smelled' her, but it was fine, she didn't mind. "Thanks, and I like your dress." Tristeza added, "Oh I planned on it..." Bailarin butted in, "Why should I keep Adalina from Mitsune...?" "Is she sick or something?" Clearly; mental status was not in the list of topic choices. ".... You walked in on her having a drinking contest with her mother, and you really have to ask?" Nori mumbled, averting his gaze from her to Tristeza. At least this one wasn't mad at him. He couldn't deal with both of them being mad at him... And he was relatively sure he couldn't beat them both in a fight. So, he couldn't throw them out... Shortly, Nori picked up another bottle of luke-warm beer, determined to make himself pass out again. "You came here for Mitsune's birthday party, right?" Mitsune asked, releasing the girl. "D-do you wanna be friends? You have a nice dress too!" "Oh; yeah..." Bailarin had to admit; she had questioned the obvious. Adalina nodded, "Yep!" She had enjoyed the hug; her eyes closing in an upside-down U, she nodded, "Yeah! Best-friends too?" "And thanks, teehee." "Just so both of you know, this isn't going to be very exciting. There's really nothing to do. We're going to eat some cake, and then probably carry on like nothing special happened. You didn't have to come." Nori sighed. It was true. The only thing keeping him from becoming depressed was the scent in the room... One of the was wearing perfume, he could tell! "Mhm! Best-friends!... What do you wanna do?" Mitsune mumbled. It appeared she was a bit shy, when she actually got to know somebody. Or, at least, had a few minutes of conversation with someone she liked. Bailarin nodded, "I figured as much; but it seems good to atleast relax." taking a seat on the couch; she wanted to atleast sit. Tristeza on the other hand sighed, "Yeesh, such cheep booze." taking another swig; she placed the mug on the table. Adalina looked to Mitsune. "We can play outside, or draw... or ummm... play tag, OH! Maybe hide and seek?" she wasn't sure; maybe Mitsune had an idea. Adalina had no clue what the rules were here; she felt like breaking them if so; but had the worry that her Mom might get on to her. "Well... Who's your new girlfriend, Bail?" Nori prodded, glancing at the woman he was asking about. If the booze were so cheap, she didn't have to drink them! Beer did taste like piss, after all. If she wanted better beer, Tristeza could get it herself. "I dunno. Do you wanna go back into the living room..? Mitsune says she's thirsty and wants a drink." Mitsune burped loudly, then blushed and covered her mouth in embarassment. Maybe she should watch herself around this one... "Sure!" she smiled at Mitsune; it made her giggle, but was a tad disturbed at the thought. Tristeza butted in, "Name is Tristeza. We've met once; I blew you in chunks; you healed. Something like that..." Bailarin nodded, "Yeah; that's her." ".... I'm so sure you did." Nori growled. It was okay if she wanted to drink all of the piss and get shit-faced, but if she was suddenly going to start spewing lies about things, he was going to order her to leave. "You may not remember; been a good... I don't know. I'm too lazy to count the tens of years gone by." Tristeza shrugged; the drink non-effectant to her. She was an able drinker... Joining the living room with Mitsune; she peeked at the adults; making sure to stay behind Mitsune. She hadn't met Mitsune's father or mother yet... she was still curious to whether they were nice. "It's not that I don't remember. It's that you're lying." Nori snapped. This one was worse than his wife! Why did they all always imagine fantasies, where they all imagine they beat him in battle. Not only was it impossible for that to happen, considering he was a man, in control, and tons more powerful than all of them put together, the mere thought that any of the would even try to oppose him was absurd in the least! Mitsune stood still. She wanted to jump into the conversation, here... But, then, Adalina might think bad of her! She didn't want that to happen! In spite of herself, and her desires, she stood still, shielding Adalina. There would almost definately be conversation soon. Tristeza smiled. "I think your just mad that you lost that fight. Well... technically both you and your wife would have lost..." "But." "The past is the past; I choose to forget about it; too stressful to worry about crap that's happened years ago." Bailarin was a bit worried as the conversation drifted on; she didn't even notice Mitsune or Adalina yet. Adalina hid behind Mitsune. She hated yelling... especcially her parents yelling... or loud noises. It all gave her a headache... she could sense tension in the air. "Do you want me to prove that never could have happened?" Nori's own spiritual pressure came down upon the area, and though he was still holding back, the force was enough to crack the bottle Tristeza was already holding, and shatter the rest left on the table; Mitsune had to hug Adalina again in fear that she would collapse. "D-Daddy is angry..." She mumbled. Normally, she wouldn't be so afraid, but normally Daddy was so submissive! He wasn't taking as much crap as he usually did. Adalina murmered under her breath. She had felt it; and she was right. Adalina was tensing up just with the already harsh pressure in the area. Tristeza nodded. "Oh; I don't want you to get embarressed twice." "Especcially with kids around." smirking, Tristeza eyed Nori up and down. "Take a few days to get sober; then come back to talk big to me." Bailarin frowned, why did this have to get so hostile so fast?! She just wanted a good day, atleast, relatively good. "Both of you knock it off, please." "... Whatever." Nori sighed. This was bullshit. He shouldn't have even invited them; he didn't need any friends. Curling up into a ball in his chair, he closed his eyes and got ready to go back to sleep. If Nori could help it, he was going to be unconscious for the rest of his guest's stay. Mitsune tugged on the hem of Bailarin's shirt. She was scared! Someone needed to be a Mommy, and the other one was a bitch! Bailarin knelt down to Mitsune and Adalina; she was definately the maternal figure. "Mitsune... could you take Adalina to your room, and go play for a little while? I'll be there in a minute; okay?" Adalina gave a nod, and then Bailarin added once more, "Oh and Adalina, you know those Suckers I gave you?" "Would you like to share one with Mitsune?" Adalina gave a happy accepting shake of the head to answer yes. "Yep! Mitsune's my best friend." she began rummuging through her pockets; pulling out one of the suckers, and handing it to Mitsune; it's flavor was a green apple. Bailarin was in shock in her mind; Best friends already? "Oooooo, Loli!" Mitsune chirped. Her smile didn't show her teeth, and she sucked on the sucker playfully. This Mommy was better than hers! "Uhm... Sure!" In a bright flash of red, both Mitsune and Adalina disappeared from the living room; the only thing signifying they were actually there was the wrappers for the candy they had left on the floor, and the slight smell of smoke in the air. Smiling; Bailarin watched the two leave. Bailarin atleast wanted to talk to Tereya. Maybe another 'sane' woman would be good for once... Adalina smiled; taking hold of Mitsune's hand so she could be lead to her bed-room. She herself was sucking on the lolipop; a keen giggle murmered by the sucker in her mouth at the moment. "All right, I'm here...." This time, the casual voice of Tereya spoke up, her cleaned figure appearing at the edge of the stairs. She gave Bailarin a casual peace sign; all hostility that was directed towards her in the first place was courtesy of "the bitch". She, however, was fine with the two women being here. Her husband could bitch all he wanted to... she didn't feel like kicking them out. "Kick them out, now." Nori ordered, glaring at Tristeza. They were taking advantage of his hospitality, and Mitsune's birthday; they both had to go now, he didn't care if Bailarin had history with him. Tereya would listen to him, wouldn't she? They only needed eachother. Everyone else didn't matter. "I want them out of my house. Make them leave, Tereya." Bailarin looked at Tereya and gave a slight-wave. Glad to see she was in a better mood. Tristeza only sighed at the additional presence. She was having fun picking on Nori... but now it'd have to wait. Adalina glanced to Mitsune; her backpack still on her back; she pulled it off her shoulder and placed it on the ground; unzipping it to reveal several sheets of paper; several artists tools were shown as well; paints and pens, etc... "You know what?" Scoffing, Tereya walked over towards where Nori was sitting, stood to the right of his seat, bent over... and hurled it over, overthrowing her husband and pinning him in a comical manner on the ground. "All you do is lay on your ass and sleep. So how about you just keeping doing that and shut the fuck up? I'd like to get acquainted with the girls..." To emphasize, she moved over towards Bailarin and wrapped an arm around both of their shoulders in a friendly manner, smiling toothily all the while. Strangely, Nori looked like he was about to cry. So, his wife liked the two lesbians more than she liked him!? That was fine! He'd just go somewhere no one could find him, and brood for a while. And then when she thought he was doing something, she'd run after him and give him a hug again! That was how it worked, right? Preparing to use Kogeru, his lack of concentration made him has to wait a little bit before he used it. They would be able to tell he was going to leave... But then, why would they cre? Bailarin and Tristeza both smiled; although Bailarin hid less teeth; while Tristeza smiled wickedly. The fact that Nori was about to cry caused Tereya to give him an exasperated look. "Jeez, Princess..." She complained. "If yer gonna turn on the water works, how about you get the fuck over here and join us? Live a little." Adalina went over to Mitsune; "Hey, you want to see my drawings?" Mitsune smiled warmly at her new friend. "Mitsune says yeah!" Nori paused, then stood, and walked slowly over to his wife and former friend. He stood on Bailarin's side; Tereya was in the middle, so he couldn't stay next to her. Despite the group hug going on, Nori kept his hands to himself. He didn't need to hug anyone... No one deserved it. Half Way There... Adalina smiled and gave a strong nod. "Okay!" opening her sketch book revealed several brillant drawings; for someone so young; she drew like a master. Each page was titled, dated, numbered, and described at the lower right corner. Flipping through the pages were people; places; some she had been to, some she had seen. One page was even close to Mitsune... she was only wearing a different dress. Bailarin smirked as this occured. She was sure Nori was pissed; but then again; she was never sure. "Uuuu! This is nice!" Mitsune called out, leaning over and staring at the picture of a girl that looked exactly like her. "This is a nice dress! Mitsune wants this dress!" Spontaneously, she hugged her friend. Mitsune could admit she wasn't exactly sure how to act around Adalina... She didn't want to scare her off! But then, she didn't want to pretend to be an adorable little girl for much longer either. Adalina still smelled good... Mitsune took in another deep inhale... Adalina giggled as she saw her reaction and the way she smelled her was cute. Adalina smiled, hugging back. "Your a good best-friend." flipping through more pages, "Oh! I want to show you this!" she turned near the last page on the book; several hundred blank spots; but the last page was filled for some reason. It was a location; seeming to be a floating castle; strange trees curled around it, ivy and throny vines; towers on the sides. Over the top was a moon; and below it seemed to be a desert. "I want to live here." smiling; Adalina had drawn her own dream-home. Adalina had also skipped over two people fighting on a different page. And a strange looking horned girl on another previous page. Mitsune's head tilted to the side curiously as she stared at the page. It was a weird castle... How was it floating like that, and why were there trees? The place it was in looked like Hueco Mundo, but then, there was no plant life here... "It looks like a nice place... But, how are you going to find it? I don't want you to be sad, but I don't want you to be disappointed, either..." Mitsune mumbled dejectedly. She was being mean to Adalina. Adalina shrugged. "I'll find it someday... maybe I'll even make it myself." Adalina admitted; she was just dreaming... but she was having faith she could make things come true; her parents said anything was possible. So she would make it so! "Well... There has to be something else you want! If this doesn't happen, you could make up something else and be happy, uuuu!" Mitsune cried. She wouldn't need to be sad! Mitsune wouldn't let her be sad. She was Mitsune's friend, and Mitsune would look after her and take care of her better than she did anybody else. "Right..?" Adalina was confused by the tears... but she didn't care. Hugging her despite the answer, she nodded, "Right." giving a faithful answer. Adalina was glad she had Mitsune as her best-friend. This caused Tereya to smiled a little, glad that the little pirahna was having a best friend to hang around. She didn't know why Nori was so-- oh, wait, that's right. He didn't like Bailarin and/or Tristeza. In Tristeza's case, however, she could understand - the woman acted almost like her! Only a bit more maniacal... maybe Sasha would've been a good comparison... Nori stood there silently, still refusing to join the in the hand-holding thing they had going on. Maybe they could all be lesbians together!... And he could watch. That would be nice...! But, then, he wouldn't be faithful, and he was faithful! Almost reassuring himself, his thumb prodded the ring on his finger. It was still there! He was still married! Tristeza smirked; soon taking a seat near the table; moving away some beer to place her arm on it. Bailarin did as well; taking a seat smuggly on Tristeza lap; and on the side of the chair. "Oops, sorry." Tristeza only gave that wicked pleasure look; while she glanced back to them. Tristeza was sure it'd disturb one of them. And sure enough. "A---Aw, what the hell....!" Tereya decided to do a facepalm, clearly aggravated and embarrassed. For crying out loud, there were children here! Why would they--?! "Cut it out, that shit's nasty!!!" This made Nori, currently the only male in the house, blush and stare at them. The heat rose to his face and he wasn't able to do anything about it. In fear that the lump that was growing in his pants would give him away, Nori quickly sat down at chair near them, not taking his eyes off for a second. Even if he hadn't been in the mood lately... This was too much for him! Nori didn't consider what his wife would think of him looking at other women... "Quit starin'!!!" Immediately, Tereya delivered a vicious slap to the face, sending him careening into the wall with a crash. She couldn't believe it! Blatantly ogling two women - particularly of lesbian hobby - in front of the one he married! If he stared any further, his eyes would be practically glued to their-- well, thankfully she stopped her thoughts there remembering the children. Nori layed sprawled out on the ground for a few moments before he was able to prop himself up; one hand held the cheek she had struck tenderly. Nori still hadn't learned his lesson. While his stare was initially focused on Tereya, it quickly shifted back over to Bailarin and Tristeza to see if they were still teasing eachother. They were so hot... It was making his face red again (or, rather, the rest of his face). Tristeza frowns, wrapping her arms around Bailarin giving a nibble to her neck; making Bailarin give a loud eep and leap out of the lap she was in. "EEP!" moving out; she hadn't planned for that to occur; especcially not infront of strangers. She gave the usual 'dissappointed' look to Tristeza. "Don't do that; not here with children and friends!" Tristeza only stuck out her tongue at Bailarin; and chuckled at Tereya's actions. "Fine fine... but if you get close enough I'll do it again." "They'll just have to leave the room." Adalina stood there with Mitsune; she had covered her eyes and ears the whole time upon Tereya having yelled the first time... "Bullshit." Tereya replied snappishly, folding her arms across her chest. "Do anything on my chair, and I'll gut the two of ya!" "... You can keep going; I'll hold Tereya back." Nori prodded, not bothering to hide the perverse nature of his words with an excuse. He stood slowly, waningly glancing at his wife for a few seconds to make sure she wasn't going to do anything. Well, then there was the chance that Tereya, Tristeza, and Bailarin would all kill him... But then, he could just use Kogeru and run away! Tristeza nodded, "Got cha' got cha'." admitted to Tereya; she didn't want Bailarin and Adalina to be kicked out just yet before they got to enjoy themselves at the party here with Mitsune and the rest. Bailarin nodded also, "You won't have anymore trouble or outbursts." she bowed lightly to Tereya; she wanted to be respectful considering she was a guest in someone else's home. Bailarin nearly giggled at Nori... "Yeah, yeah..." Tereya couldn't help but roll her eyes a little. Tristeza snickered. "Finally good to be near someone else... I get so sick of those stuck up humans, ugh." "Gives me a migraine just thinking about those stinking sacks of wasted flesh." Bailarin rolled her own eyes, "Their not that bad; whenever we need a baby-sitter; there seems to be plenty, for Adalina if needed." Tristeza butted in, "Yeah; but that just helps prove they also have no ambition either!" "... You used to be a human." Nori pointed out, almost looking smug as he did so. It was true! Every hollow started out as a human, before they became a Menos, then eventually an Arrancar. Nori was right! He deserved a reward! "In fact, you're actually made up of a bunch of different corrupt human spirits sharing one body. "Yeah... yeah, yeah... don't get so technical." "We all used to be something; then we change." "And hey; I'm nothing like a human, I am freaking perfect." nodding to Nori with a smirk and stuck out tongue. Bailarin couldn't help but smile. Soon; Adalina peaked around the corner; walking directly to her mother, Bailarin and staring to Tereya, "Your preety." "....thanks?" Tereya was a bit unsure of how to respond to such a comment, rather than scratch the back of her head. She never saw herself as pretty, considering her rather gritty nature. She didn't do a blush like those school-girl bitches do, but she wasn't feeling completely calm either. Bet she wouldn't look so pretty with a cigarette in her mouth... "... I think I'll go for a walk." Nori mused. He stood, waiting for everyone's acknowledgement before he left. Tereya probably wouldn't care; he doubted Tristeza or Bailarin would. And, since that whole episode from before was over, they didn't really have to worry about him. This was all he was good for anyway, right? Sitting on his ass and doing nothing, or leaving the house and doing nothing! Bailarin nodded, "Alright, see you later?" Tristeza gave a nod to show she was listening. "Ciao." Adalina was standing right infront of Tereya, "Your welcome!" Even if Tereya did so; she didn't care. Just because you smoke or drank; it didn't change your physical attraction; plus, Tereya reminded her of her own mother and Tristeza. And even more so; she was glad that Tereya had Mitsune; now she had a best-friend! This caused Tereya to smile a little, reaching up to gently ruffle up the girl's hair. "You're not too bad yourself, kid..." It reminded her of her own child life.... at least, until she was royally fucked over by those Shinigami. A bit of her hoped that this child wouldn't have to go through such corruption as she had. It would suck to have another insane mind walking around this household... they had far too many already. Adalina smiled as her hair was ruffled. She love attention; plus Tereya was really nice to her! "Thanks, your daughter, Mitsune is my best-friend! She's funny and cute." giggling; she decided to walk over to her mother; who placed her on her knee; fixing her dress which was off center and the back-bow was growing untied. Bailarin smiled, "Oh really, it's good to hear you both are having a good time." Adalina rolled her eyes as her mother began to fix her clothes; she hated it when her Mom did it in public! That was when Tereya lifted a finger to point casually at Adalina for a brief moment. "Shinigami?" She guessed, safely assuming the girl was adopted. If not.... then there was some serious problems... and she would be staying far away from one of the parents... Nodding; Adalina was awed that Tereya could tell so easily; how'd she know?! Of course a child's wonder was blind to the obvious; or questioned the obvious. "How'd you know?" Bailarin nodded, "Yep; she sure is." giving her daughter a hug; she tickled her for a moment in a maternal hold, causing Adalina to giggle and squirm momentarily. After that; she was trying to pay attention to Tereya; but took every 8 seconds to look back to Bailarin incase of another tickle fit. Tereya allowed herself to grin for a brief moment. "I've been around both Shinigami and Hollow to know the difference." She explained simply. "When you meet a Shinigami enough, you'll get to know, too." "Oh okay." Whispering to her mother for a moment, Bailarin giggled, answering for her. "Adalina says your also smart." snickering, she let go of her daughter, letting Adalina giggle a bit as she went to play with Mitsune some more. "I try..." Although she felt a bit miffed that Bailarin was scoffing at the compliment, Tereya decided to ignore such a thing, but merely watched Adalina run off. "But... how'd you get your hands on a Shinigami kid? Pick her up off the streets?" She asked dryly, thinking back to when her brother had first met her - weakened, crippled, and trash that was waiting to be thrown away. But, of course, Adalina seemed far too sweet to have been living like that. "Well... me and Tri were moving around, and one day we went out for a walk in the Human World. To my surprise... there lay a child, only 3 or 4 years old... crying." sighing contently, Bailarin had a dreamy and sad look. "I took her and raised her as my own daughter. She's been with us ever since... she means the world to me." Tristeza looked over to the two talking; only listening and remembering that day. "Three or four...? That's an awfully early age to die." Tereya commented, a slight frown on her face. One of her hands reached up to scratch the back of her head. "Did you ever know what happened to her?" "No... I don't know about why she was there or the parents left her for... Maybe it's because of her head-aches... as a baby she always cried alot. And even now she hates loud noises. We just recently found out she's Dyxlexic." frowning, "I don't love her any less for that though, she's still my precious butterfly." Unfortunately, the woman she was speaking to had blanked out at the D-word. "Dys..wha...?" Was her rather intelligent response, her eyes blinking at Bailarin blankly. Bailarin gave an explaination. "Dyxlexia... it's when a person has trouble reading... words appear backwords, images sometimes blur together. It's rather annoying for her; especcially since she loves to draw." "Oh. Basically, bad eyesight?" "In a way, yeah." Tristeza frowned, letting her outer thoughts mumble. "She'll never be a fighter with that problem of hers..." Tristeza was glad to have shared this child, but the sad fact was; she had no faith the girl had any fighting spirit. Plus she was too shy, soft, nice, sweet... not to mention the head-aches, Dyxlexia, and louder noises made her have migraines. It was a bother to have hopes be brought down just because of a child's issues; not that she didn't love her... Bailarin frowned, glaring at Tristeza for a minute. "So what if she's not a fighter? She doesn't have to be, I don't want her to be. We've both been through alot... I don't want the same ordeal being the case for Adalina, I just want her to enjoy her life, and not worry about all that." Tristeza looked at her wife with some disdain; as if Bailarin should have kept her mouth shut. "The nice civilian girl, huh...?" Tereya commented, putting on a seemingly cocky, but actually friendly smirk. "Isn't those types usually the first ones to get killed off?" By the sound of her tone, it sounded as if she was referring to a video game or book, where a character, because of certain traits, were disposed of by the author in-story. Tristeza, "I agree with her." Bailarin frowned, "It shouldn't matter if we live in the Human World, away from Shinigami, Hollows and Arrancars." pointing out, "She won't die off; I'll be there if she needs help or someone trys to hurt her." Tristeza butted in, "But one day she has to grow up... and she has to know how to defend herself." A sigh crossed Tereya's lips, and she refrained herself from looking like she was assisting Tristeza. "Listen, I'm not going to tell you how to police your kid..." She said, eyes narrowing slightly for a moment. "That's up to you two. I, obviously, have my own little girl to look after - though I'd like to wring her neck most of the time..." Her eyes drifted towards the spot where Adalina had left. "Hope the little pirahna won't be too much of a bad influence..." Bailarin nodded, and raised her brow. Tristeza sighing at how easily the debate fell. She knew that Adalina was a momma's girl, and trying to train her by herself would be a pain in the arse. Maybe she could trick her love somehow... as double-handed as it sounded. Adalina ran back to the room, smiling, thinking of how nice Tereya was. Peeking around the corner to the room; she was unsure of whether or not Mitsune was still there. Slowly gazing... Hide and Seek? Hide-and-Seek! Mitsune hid in what was most likely the first place anyone would look: Under the bed! It couldn't be helped. She was a little girl. Mitsune tried to supress her giggles as Adalina entered the room, and brought both hands to her face to cover her mouth as the latter's feet became visible from under the bed. Mitsune had finished her lolipop already... She hoped Adalina had another one to give her, when she found her. Adalina looked around; finally, she knew where she was! Trying to hold her breath, as one usually did, she peeked under the bed, picking the sheets over to see her. "I found you!" her voice giggling, she was smiling happily. Adalina was having a great time with Mitsune. "N-no! Mitsune says you cheated, uuuu!" Mitsune shouted, flinching as soon as the sheets were lifted and climbing out after Adalina's declaration. Her hiding spot was perfect!... Maybe she should've hid in the closet. Adalina would've never looked there! Still, she was smiling warmly and giggling uncontrollably. Would Adalina hide now? Adalina yelled out, "Nuh-uh, now it's my turn!" smiling, she looked to Mitsune and then the hall. "But you have to count to 20, and no peeking, or asking for help!" pointing out, she waited for Mitsune to begin counting and to cover her eyes. "Fine!" Mitsune covered her eyes, as instructed, and began counting. "One!... Two!... Three!.... Uhm... F-four!" Mitsune didn't know if she'd be able to count all the way to twenty! Daddy didn't really seemed to be concerned about teaching Mitsune about things at the moment, and Mommy hated her! So, Mitsune didn't know her numbers. Adalina ran to one of the other rooms; finding a place to hide; she hid in the corner of the room; grabbing a cover and hiding herself with it. Slowly, her breathing became lower, and she waited for Mitsune to come. This was a good hiding spot, right...? Mitsune listened to Adalina's footsteps as she ran away from her. So she was going into a room other than Mitsune's..? It was okay! Mitsune would still find her! "... Fifteen..!" Was it alright if she sensed Adalina's reiryoku to find her? It wasn't like she was hiding it! But then, she might get sad if she found her by cheating... "Eighteen!" At this point, Mitsune let her hands fall from her face. "Twenty! Ready or not, here I come!" Mitsune immediately entered the room where Adalina was hiding. "Mitsune's gonna find you~...!" Hiding, she attempted to hide her breathing too much; holding her breath in. Then... as the foot-steps got closer, it burst out; for her to suck more in. To anyone else... this was too obvious, to a little girl, it was fine. She was wondering where Mitsune went as she heard the steps in the room... Mitsune knew where she must be hiding! Under the bed! Slowly, she crept over there, careful not to give away her position with clumsy footsteps. "Found you!" Mitsune shouted, as she dropped to her knees and drew the covers up!... But Adalina wasn't there. Mitsune began pouting. This wasn't fair. "I-I'm gonna find you!" Gulping; she looked around within the cover; still unable to see but trying none-the-less. Soon Adalina would find her; she was so close! Adalina bit her lip; trying not to breath... it wasn't working so well. Using Kogeru, Mitsune teleported inside the closet. Upon noticing Adalina wasn't inside the closet, she knocked the doors off it's hinges. "MITSUNE'S GONNA FIND YOU." Adalina could notice something strange... it was spiritual energy... she didn't know it yet. And it would take time; but the Kogeru had triggered a sense mechanism within' her. Hearing the door fall made her whole body flinch, and her emotion turn to worry. Mitsune had done that? Then it happened... the same thing everytime a loud noise occured and her stress spiked. She tried her best to block it out, and curled further into a fetus position; her eyes coming close to glazing over... but something was different... Adalina was fighting it off... this was her friend, she wouldn't hurt her. Finally, Mitsune noticed. The sheets in the corner moved! That's where she was! Even though there was only a small space between them, Mitsune broke into a sprint, then tackled the lump under the sheets, embracing it in an almost-harmful hug. "Mitsune..! Found...! You...! Uuuuuuuu...!" She gasped. Hugs were nice! Mitsune got a hug for winning! Adalina embraced the hug. She was right! Slowly... the pain from her head went away. Mitsune was her friend... it meant more then it sounded. Enjoying the hug, she stayed there until Mitsune halted, then asked, "Your Adalina's best friend." herself speaking in third person, she sat on her knees with her hands on her lap. "Friends forever?" her eyes pleading, she didn't want to stop being friends after this, never ever. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Mitsune wasn't pausing for breaths. She said the word almost until she passed out, and even when she did pause, it was only so she could begin again. Adalina would be Mitsune's best freind, forever! Mitsune wouldn't ever get mad at her! She smelled so good...! Best Friends...Infinity and Beyond "Yay!" hugging her, she grabbed Mitsune's hand. "Let's go tell our Moms!" Adalina was excited, this was sooo great! It made her have butterflys on the inside of her stomach. A best-friend... a permanent best-friend. "Yeah!" Mitsune used Kogeru to bring them to the living room, so they didn't have to break the hug. Adalina could tell them! Mitsune was too busy nuzzling into her shoulder with her cheek. Where was her cake? And her presents? Did they bring any? Mitsune wanted to share with Adalina! Adalina smiled as they dissappeared. Mitsune was special; she could use magic! Adalina gave a shout to her parents, which were surprised by the sudden entry. "Momma, Tristezy!" "Me and Mitsu are best-friends for ever and ever." Adalina was loving the contact, it made her feel so special! Bailarin rose her brow, but sided with her daughter. "Glad to hear that!" "How about some snacks and a present to help celebrate Mitsune's birth-day?" Bailarin's voice clear. Tristeza looked over to the children, the furthered to Bailarin; her eyes probbing her up and down, clearly she wasn't listening as she was checking out her wife's body and every detail on it. I am so lucky. If Tereya wasn't going to say anything, Tristeza indirectly cut her off with the ogling. A shaky grin came across her face, and she could barely stifle her laughter, going into stifled giggles. She hid her hand behind her mouth, obviously getting a kick out of the scene. Mitsune looked up, and smiled. Her teeth were bared. In sudden use of Kogeru, she appeared on top of Tristeza, her feet digging into her boobs for leverage so she could meet the woman eye-to-eye. "I'm sorry, giggles, is there a problem? Your daughter just said I was her best friend, but you're too busy checking out your'' whor''--... B-Bailarin..." Mitsune didn't want to call Adalina's nice mommy a whore! She didn't mean it! She was sorry! "... Anyway, if you don't shut the fuck up and congratulate us, Mitsune's gonna gut you like a fish, uuuu~!" Tristeza looked eerily at the occurance; man she had a mouth, little devil... not to mention those teeth and bossy attitude. "...Congrats..." her voice dull, she faked the enthusiasm. "Now get off my boobs and go open your present." Tristeza affirmed. Bailarin looked on, and her eyes widened with a huge intent. One second... her wife was checking her out... which she liked. The next second; her daughter's best-friend was telling her what to do... and she did it. Wow. Adalina watched in amazement, Mitsune was standing up for them both! She liked her even more now... especcially when Tristezy always got her way with things. Or how whenever she stared at mommy or made kissy-face they never stopped for air... "...." Mitsune glared at Tristeza a moment longer, before switching her facial expression back to the sweet, lovable one. "Yay! Presents!" She hugged Tristeza's neck, purposely squeezing it harder. To anyone but an arrancar, who had hierro, this would've snapped their neck! Mitsune was adorable! Hopping off, she scrambled around, looking for it, before pausing then staring up with dreamy eyes. "Where is it~?" Opening a Garganta ''portal, the present appeared right infront of her. Wrapped in a glowing white wrapping paper with an orange bow. Tristeza smiled, "Have at it kid." Adalina smiled, sitting right next to Mitsune to watch her open the box, while Bailarin only watched. Mitsune tore into the wrapping paper, throwing little shreds on either side as she finally pulled all of it off. As she finally got to the box, she opened it, smiling all the while. In the present was three different articles. From Adalina; it was the dress in the picture that Mitsune had liked before hand. From Bailarin there was a bag of various candies just for her or her to share. Tristeza had given Mitsune a curved knife; carved from steel and infused with energy... it was something one wouldn't usually give something. But then again, Tristeza wasn't much of a giver. For whatever reason, Mitsune started crying. This was so nice! She got three different presents; not only were the people not cheap, they were nice!... Mitsune could bet her own Mother and Father only got her one present, and that it was worse than what these three got them. Mitsune wanted to live with Adalina, and Bailarin, and Tristeza! Her parents were the best! Nori and Tereya were depressing and mean... Tereya's motherly instincts kicked in, and she couldn't help the vein that popped in her jaw. She looked away, folding her arms across her chest. She hadn't bothered really to get anything.... well, frankly, because Mitsune was, most of the time, a bitch. The mark from the bite on her shoulder ''still hadn't healed up yet... daughters were supposed to be nice to their mothers! But this one was just too.... abusive? Bah, that worked only between spouses.... Watching. Bailarin smiled, "Like your presents sweet-heart?" Tristeza looked at Tereya... apprently they either forgot, or there was hidden tension. Adalina smiled, "See? It's you wanted, I'm glad you like it!" Bailarin noted... Adalina was having a great time. Leaving would be hard... honestly; to say herself. She was having fun herself; she actually had others to talk to, she was tired of humans and their snide ways. Mitsune cried louder. So, her mother hadn't decided to get her anything?! And her Daddy decided to leave, on her birthday!? "I..." Mitsune began, sniffling loudly, then glaring at Tereya, whom she knew wasn't looking at her because she was a giant bitch. "I hate you. I hate you, and your asshole of a husband." She declared. Mitsune would kill her parents in their sleep. If they ever did sleep, with all of the fun they had... Tristeza and Bailarin looked worried; this wasn't good... Adalina eyed Mitsune; she was sad that Mitsune was sad... it made her hurt too. "Well....I was about to say where they were...." Tereya muttered, turning her eyes back towards Mitsune with a half-lidded position, the vein gone from her face. "But, if you hate me.... then I guess there's no point." She folded her arms behind her head, wondering if Mitsune would re-consider her comment. Boredly, she looked around. "Where is that depressed fuck...?" Maybe he actually used this time to start cutting himself again.... though a high doubt countered it. "I... I'm sorry..." Mitsune did reconsider her comment. Because her mother was turned around, she didn't see the girl stand up, walk towards her, and hug her legs until it actually happened. Mitsune hoped Tereya didn't mind the fact that she was wiping all of her tears and snot on Tereya's leggings... "I'm sorry... Really! Where's Mitsune's present..? Did you get one?" "Now, why wouldn't I bother to get one for my precious little daughter...?" Tereya muttered, reaching over to gently grab the front of Mitsune's head in order to pull her head back (due to the annoyance of snot). "In fact, I bought three of 'em, since your father seemed to be a lazy-ass...." Reaching in one of her skirt pockets, she pulled out a napkin and wiped away the disgusting material from Mitsune's nose. Tears were just water, so they were fine... "They're right in your room, underneath your bed. Want me to go get 'em?" Bailarin smiled; glad the ordeal was less of one then she originally thought, sighing, she decided to rest back in the chair again and watch Mitsune open the presents. Tristeza muttered in her mind; either this family had no disciplene or a serious lack of control... she loved it. Adalina glanced to Tereya and then back to Mitsune. Adalina hadn't known that Mitsune cussed so much... or the fact that the fight was over as quick as it started... wierd. Mitsune smiled softly. "Yes, Mommy..." She whispered. The never-ceasing flow of snot her nostrils made Tereya's whiping futile; Mitsune even began wiping it on her arm because she didn't want it on her mouth. Boogers were icky! She relinquished her grip on Tereya's leg so she could go upstairs and get it, and made her way over to the candy, while pulling Adalina with her. She sat down, ripped open the bag containing the candy, and began to nibbled on a few pieces herself, while waiting for Adalina to take some. Adalina! No one else! Adalina followed Mitsune, being pulled, she didn't mind! Adalina wanted to see the presents with her! Adalina grasped three pieces of candy, in particular the caramel chocolates, she loved those! Smiling at her best-friend, she was right on her heel as they made their way into the Mitsune's bed-room. Bailarin smiled, whispering close to Tereya. "Looks like our daughters have bonded really well... I'm glad." "Adalina doesn't make friends easy, lots of that shyness and whole; usually never seen again deal ruins it." "But with your daughter... it's not that way." Tristeza glanced over there to the two, a pondering gaze on her lips and facial features. Hmmm... I can only wonder... whatever it was. It brought a smirk to Tristeza's lips. It must have been a good thought... or wicked, either made her smile with that toothy flare. Good thing Tereya was (disgustingly) paying attention to her snot-covered arm, slinging it off to the side. "I think she's got a sixth fucking sense..." She muttered. "To the people she meets who are rather irritating as shit, she tells 'em to piss off right before she can make eye contact with 'em. But around people like your kid, the ones who're nice and reasonable? She's got no problem with... so, in a way, I was expecting this." She lowered her arm once she was sure she got all of it off. "Glad that she's found a friend of her own age, too..." Nodding in agreement, Bailarin watched in slight awkard silence as she cleaned herself off. "If your referring to yourself; I'll go ahead and tell you, that you aren't a prick or anything." "You seem fine to me." smirking, "But I can understand what your saying..." "Adalina has the same thing; of sorts. Whenever she's near a person... she can sometimes tell if their 'bad' or not, she seems to do so at a whim, speaking out loud." "What's even stranger... is that she actually seems to know people before meeting them... she draws constantly, and I swear I've seen people she's never met, and she's drawn them." Tristeza added sound effects to add sarcasm at her comments, in a joke. "Ooooohhh... aaahhhh, she's a psychic." rolling her eyes, Tristeza was always the smartalic. "Not to be nosing into your child business or anything, but..." Tereya looked a bit helpless, though kept up a rather bored look as well. "In terms of actual combat, how far would she fare? All this talk about personal abilities's got me wonderin'..." "Don't know to say the truth." "I mean... I know she's atleast contacted a Zanpakuto Spirit, but nothing else much." "She has a spiritual signature..." Tristeza frowned, "Too finish up the summary, she's weak. She's shy so she avoids conflict, she hasn't displayed ''Shunpo, ''no strength, nothing..." Bailarin added, "But... she has displayed fore-sight." "I know this sounds crazy... but her drawings are of real places, or people." "Not to go crazy, but believe me; before I met your daughter, my Adalina drew her." Bailarin nodded to Tereya, she was curious to whether or not she was wanting this information. Bailarin added, "I don't mind you asking." "But... I must ask: Why do you want to know?"